God vs Gods
by playingwithfire7
Summary: This story can be summed up in three or is it two and a half? words: God Vs. Gods. God wake up one day pissed at the Olympian god, and the feeling is mutual. So what do the Gods do? Declare a heavenly war, of course! T cuz its my fav letter...


This story can be summed up in three (or is it two and a half?) words: God Vs. Gods. God wake up one day pissed at the Olympian god, and the feeling is mutual. So what do the Gods do? Declare a heavenly war, of course!

So if you're a devout Christian and think it's a sin to be reading this blasphemy, think again. I'm a Christian too, and as long as you don't go around telling the world that Armageddon's really the Olympian gods declaring war on the Christian God… go ahead and read this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson. Or God. How can I even own God?

Third Person's POV:

* * *

God was pissed. He spent thousands of years just letting cave-men know of his existence, hundreds of years helping mankind survive, and now the Olympian gods show up, and with trumpets blaring and drums beating, show mankind, HIS mankind, of themselves. All they needed were flashing neon lights, which were invented couple thousand years later.

With a sigh, he called his three most important Arch-Angels and sat himself on a humble chair. Moments later, one by one, three angels with pitch-black wings flashed in with a slight bang. Gabrielle, Michael, Raphael, and… where's Lucifer? Oh yeah, right. Lucifer's somewhere down in hell, having a vacation for life.

"Sons, I have found a disturbance on earth. 12 Olympian gods have announced themselves, and we must control it before all that we have done goes to waste. They have just convinced the entire island of Greece to worship them instead. All records of us have been destroyed." God announced. The three Angels began talking at the same time.

"We must stop this now!" Raphael said

"Send another Prophet!" Gabrielle shouted

"_No no no… My dear brothers and sisters, we attack now." _A slithery voice echoed throughout the room. Immediately, all three angels brought out their weapons: Gabrielle with a mace, Michael with a dual Katana's, and Raphael, going forward in time, a sniper rifle.

"LUCIFER! WHERE ARE YOU!" God's echoic voice resounded against the walls.

"_Nothing, my dear brothers. I am just proposing my idea, which is to strike while the gods are still forming and conquer them NOW." _Satan's voice began to fade, and the Arch-Angels withdrew their weapons.

"Satan may be our enemy, but he WAS our strategic general. We should attack now, and avoid any nasty wars in the near future." God declared, and they all cheered.

That is, all but one.

"But Father, you are known as the benign god, the peaceful god… you cannot just go about conquering every other idol that stands in your way. How about this, we wait. We wait, and then we see if we need to shed innocent blood over this matter." Michael, the wise one, suggested.

God looked thoughtful for a second, and laughed merrily.

"You are correct! We shall wait, and when this gets out of our control, we shall take action."

Going forward in time…

God stared out sadly at the pantheon. Although wonderfully built, it was just an idol, among many. But he is true to his word, and did not interfere…

Until now.

The year is 2012 A.D, and the people have grown closer to accepting Greek Religion. After the courageous young demi-god's quests were published, the people are more content with said religion. The time had come…

God didn't need a giant army of Angels to fight the Greek gods. All he needed to send were his Arch-Angels. And a couple of lethal miracles prophesized in revelations.

To the mortals it may have seen as raining fire. Pastors might've thought that Armageddon had occurred. But it didn't matter anymore. Mankind's thoughts wouldn't matter anymore, for by the end of the year, not a single one would still be standing…

* * *

This was just a wacky idea I had after watching this movie called Legion. The demi-gods and the Arch-Angels will fight, and although 4 against 2 whole camps of demi-gods might seem a bit odd, the odds are pretty even. (The reason I had only the Arch-Angels arrive to earth because I hated a whole fan-fiction filled with random Mary's and Bob's.)

R&R plz!

-playingwithfire7


End file.
